WO 03/021634 A2 relates to a micromechanical resonator fabricated on a semiconductor die. The resonator comprises at least two vibratable members, that are closely spaced relative to a wavelength associated with their vibrating frequency and driven to vibrate one half of a vibration period out of phase with each other, i.e. to mirror each others motion and leading to a destructive interference that suppress leakage of acoustic energy from the vibratable members into the die and improve the Q-factor of the resonator.
In view of the above-described situation there still exists a need for a resonator device with a high Q-factor and an improved technique that allows for providing a resonator device with a high Q-factor.